Waning Moon
by Spottedleafpaw
Summary: She knew she wouldn’t be able to resist him, and at some point, she might kill him. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she did. She would go to the Volturi if she had to find a way to die." Goonies&Twilight xover. Sorry if ppl a lil OOC.
1. Prologue

**Waning Moon**

**Prologue**

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure! You're my best friend!"

"Well… I'm a vampire."

It had been too long ago since I had told him. He was 8, of course, so he believed me. I was 14. I still am 14, even though some years have passed. I had been infatuated with him once my friend Gianna had told me she had gotten a little brother, and "introduced" us. He was absolutely adorable. Gianna didn't understand how I could stand him, but then again, she couldn't smell him the way I did. His scent overwhelmed me right at the second I met him, the tiny little baby who was her brother. It took an amazing amount of willpower to stop myself from attacking.

The years passed, and Gianna grew up a lot faster than I did. I stayed 14. I always _would_ stay 14. I became his best friend. I was always there for him, when he needed me. He would get into trouble at school, and he'd come to me and we'd talk about it. I would play rough with him when he needed it, and I'd babysit on occasion. He would ask me why my skin was so cold, why I was so pretty, but only just before he fell asleep. I never had to answer those questions. I was worried for him, for his safety. The day that I had told him what I was when he asked me why my eyes were red. I was thirsty. Without much thinking, I told him my secret.

I remained 14 through it all. Luckily, no one seemed to pay much attention to it. I was homeschooled, although it was only an excuse. I didn't need to study anything, since I had graduated from high school a long time ago.

Time elapsed, and it seemed like my time with him, Clark Devereaux, was shortening. He had distanced himself somewhat once he hit middle school, and I haven't seen him since. It's probably for the best. He shouldn't be pulled into this web of horror that was my life. Vampires. Well, he had moved on. He was considered somewhat of an outcast, but he did have friends, a little group known as the goonies. I still kept tabs on him, so I knew some things. But I tried not to get too involved with the past, no matter how much I wanted to. Deep down, in my cold, frozen heart, I hope that he remembers me. If I ever see him again, I hope he recognizes me. And my secret.

**So? What do you think? Next chapter will reveal TONS more, and I'm posting them and I'm posting them on the same day anyway, so w/e. Just read & review anyway, k?**

**Xx~**

**Spotty**


	2. Chapter 1

**Waning Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**It will be in 3****rd**** person from now on (I think). If not, then I'll tell you. I promise! Enjoy ;)**

"What the hell are you doing!"

Clark Devereaux, or Mouth as he is known to the goonies, shouted. He had been riding his bike down the roads of Astoria, heading to Mikey's, yet as he turned the corner, he had nearly run over a girl. It was as much his fault as it was hers, but he didn't want her to know that.

"I was walking, but I wouldn't expect you to apologize for nearly running me over, so I guess I'll have to"

God damn. She's friggen smart! Clark thought. He took a moment to study her. She had black hair, hanging barely past her shoulders. Her eyes were a violet color, dark. They were huge! She had dark shadows under them. Her skin was pale, marbley white. She looked like a ghost. Yet she was perfect. She had the hottest figure, willowy yet curvy. She was tall, but not as tall as him. Her long arms and legs were covered in skinny jeans and a plum jacket. She had a white shirt on under it. Her face was friendly, yet in a way sad, as if she didn't have complete control over something. She looked… familiar.

Suddenly, it hit him. Oh my God…

"Melissa? Is that you…?!"

She didn't look as surprised as he did, but surprised nonetheless. "Clark? Oh my God…" She was cut off as he pulled her into a hug. At first she was quite stiff. After a few seconds she seemed to calm, and returned the hug. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backward, studying her again. She looked exactly the same. He wondered why he hadn't recognized her at first. "It's been too long" he said, "You haven't changed a bit!" She laughed; the sound was like pealing bells. "And you've changed completely!" She suddenly grew serious. "Clark… what do you remember?"

He froze.

"Everything" he began quietly. "About you… I mean, I couldn't forget you. Just…" he paused, thoughtful. "You being a… vampire…" he lowered his voice when he said this, "…how am I supposed to believe-" she cut him off.

"It's quite true." He gave her a skeptical look. She laughed. "Oh, you don't believe me? You did when you were 8." He glowered at her, not being able to tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

She sighed. "Fine, if I must prove it to you…"

Her face changed. He couldn't think of words that described the fear her expression striked into him. She smirked, making him shiver. Suddenly she was ten feet backward, with the same stone smirk on her face. Then she was behind him, her lips inches from his neck. "Boo."

He yelped. "MEL! Holy shi-" he couldn't finish the sentence. He believed her, all right. "Please don't ever do that again", he said, rubbing his neck. She smiled. "Ok, truce." He frowned. "We still need to talk more about this, though."

She nodded. "Of course we will. But… weren't you going somewhere before you ran into me?" she said, holding out her arm.

"Ah, crap!" he exclaimed, looking at her watch. "They'll do horrible things to me! Argh!" he leaped onto his bike, then turned to her.

"Get on! I'm gonna take you to meet Mikey and the others!"

She looked at him, and then climbed on behind him in a graceful movement, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Melissa thought about how much he had changed. He was tall, quite tall, actually. He was well built for a 15 year old. His hair, for one, was it's own category. It was done in its usual messy style, sticking up in some areas. It was a light, dusty brown, with a few blonde hues here and there. He was wearing jeans, converse, a black t-shirt and his denim jacket. His face was completely clear, surprisingly, considering normal teenage boys have awful acne. His eyes were like melted chocolate. He looked _good_. He… attracted her. She sighed, knowing he would never think of her that way. Yes, she was drop dead gorgeous, but he knew she was a vampire. That would completely freak him out. He wouldn't be able to love a vampire. And plus, she wouldn't be able to love a human. She leaned her head against his back, breathing in his scent. It was maddening. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist him, and at some point, she might kill him. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. She would go to the Volturi if she had to find a way to die.

Then they came to a halt. They were in front of Mikey's house. "Here we are." He said, and dumped his bike on the ground. Then, he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the gate. His skin was soft, and warm. She flushed, but for less than a second.

"Hey Mi-KEY!" he called out. A few seconds later, a boy with brown, shaggy hair that flopped a little in his eyes poked his head out of the screen door. His gaze drifted to Mouth, and then to Melissa. He gasped, then coughed; he pulled out an inhaler from his pocket. "Is that Mouth?" someone called from the inside. Another boy bounded up behind Mikey, who was still staring with his mouth hanging open.

"Mikey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mouth called, walking up the pathway still holding Melissa's hand. The other boy, a Chinese kid with a gigantic backpack and weird cords and cables sticking out of his trench coat, were awestruck. That girl was _hot_!

She was insanely beautiful, godlike, perfect! Mouth was getting angry. Pushed Mikey and the other boy back into the house, slamming the screen door behind him. "What is with you?" he asked, exasperated. "Is my hair messed up?"

The Chinese kid broke the silence. "Who's she?" Mikey finally got his voice back, inhaling once more before saying "Mouth… you haven't introduced us yet." Mouth glared at him. "I was getting to that, dipwads."

He turned to Melissa, and and gestured towards the boys. "Mel, these are the goonies. Goonies, Melissa." He said.

"This is Mikey," he said, who was still flabbergasted and kept dropping his inhaler for some reason. "N-nice to m-m-eet you, M-melissa" he managed. She thought that if she smiled at him he's faint, so she merely nodded. "And this is Data" Mouth said, indicating backpack dude. "Hi" he squeaked. Mouth rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you guys?" he said angrily. Now it was Mikey's turn to flare up. "Are you freaking blind?" he said in an upset voice. Then, mortified, he turned beet red and looked down at his feet. Data felt the awkwardness setting in the room, and scooted out, mumbling something about setting up the lock for the gate.

"Where's Chunk?" Mouth asked, looking around Mikey to see if Chunk was hiding in the kitchen with his head in the fridge or something.

"Not here yet!" Data yelled from outside. "I'm sure he be here in a few minutes!" he said, glancing at the road. "Ok, more like seconds!"

A very chunky boy with curly brown hair wearing a plaid shirt, cargo shorts, and big ugly white tennis shoes was running towards the house with ha slice of pizza in his hand.

"You guys! I just saw the most amazing thing!" he yelled. The goonies groaned, and Chunk reached the gate panting. "Mouth got a girlfriend! I'm not even kidding!"

**Oooh, cliffie, eh! I'm evil. Chapter 2 coming soon! Read and Review, please!**

**XX~**

**Spotty**


End file.
